dulce y amargo amor
by warawere
Summary: miedo a nuevos amores?... esta chica tiene miedo de algo nuevo , por traumas de su pasado pero alguien nuevo se cruza en su camina y esta considerando una segunda oportunidad para ella.


Marzo del 2010

1:00 am la noche se sentía muy calmada, el cielo estaba despejado y muy estrellado. Era solo otra noche, sin más q hacer, Katnis estaba en la computadora checando el hi5 (famosa red social en ese entonces). Ve q tiene una solicitud de amistad de un tal Peeta, estaba a punto de rechazarla pero ella noto q también le hablaba a sus amigos ,la acepto con gusto.

Se saludaron por comentarios hasta que consiguieron sus correos, hablaron hasta mas noche. Katnis estaba feliz por conocer a alguien mas. Tenían uno q otro gusto similar.

Paso asi una semana, ellos se hablaban diario sea mañana, tarde o noche ella la pasaba bien platicando con él, y al parecer a el también le gustaba hablar, era un chico muy agradable, la hacia reír, la hacía sentirse bien

Sus amigos siempre iban a la secundaria para ir a verla a ella y a su amiga Prim. Jamás los acompañaba Peeta, pero pasando la semana en q se conocieron el y Katnis, al fin fue, jamás supo si para conocerla o de pura chiripa se le ocurrió ir, no se hablaron hasta llegar casi a la entrada de la colonia en la que vivian, Peeta le dirigió la palabra, ese día le pregunto a Katnis si tenía novio, a lo q ella respondió q no, que no le gustaba tener novio. El ya no dijo mas y fue a hablar con los demás.

Primero pasaron a dejar a Katnis a su casa, estuvieron afuera un rato platicando entre todos, solo Prim y su novio Cato que estaban por otro lado, hasta q la hora de llagada de Katnis llego y fueron a dejar a Prim.

katnis iba diario a practicar tae kwon do, le encantaba por q era metodo de relajación para ella y aparte asi hacia muchos mas amigos. Tenia uno en especifico q se llamaba Gale. Se llevaban muy bn y cada noche después de entrenar salían un rato a dar la vuelta

Llego a su casa, espero a q Peeta se conectara y como de costumbre katnis y el hablaron, él le insistía con la pregunta de ¿Por qué no le gusta tener novio? Incluso el llego a tener la idea de q era lesbiana y que por pena no lo decía. Pasaron unas noches mas y ella por fin decide decirle por q no le gustaban.

Su historia era algo fea pero ella se lo gano. A ella le gustaba una persona de la secundaria pero para el, ella no era mas que un juego. Era un pervertido y siempre quería tocarla, la obligaba a besarlo para que el ya no la tocara. Y su primero beso fue asi, OBLIGADO. Ella nunca dijo nada a nadie, a ella le gustaba el, demasiado y ahí estaba de tonta. Desde entonces ella quedo confundida, preguntándose si eso es lo q querían todos, o si es q tenia q dejarse tocar para poder andar con alguien.

Peeta comprendiéndola, decía cosas fatales sobre aquel tipo, haciendo así reír a Katnis.

Abril del 2010

Paso una semana más, hablándose todas las noches y Peeta decidió confesarle que ella le gusta, que comprendía lo que le había pasado pero que todo continua y que él quería q le diera una oportunidad.

katnis no supo q decir, aun estaba confundida, asi que Peeta la dejo pensar unos días, pero aun asi ellos se seguían hablando diario.

Pasando ya tres semanas desde q lo conoció, ella tenía q irse a visitar a sus abuelos por unos días y no había medios de comunicación allá. Ella le comento q no iba a poder hablar con el por unos días, el, aprovechando la ocasión, le dijo q estaría bien q pensara su propuesta en esos días q no se hablarían, Katins acepto

Pasaron tres días sin que ellos se hablaran, ella ya tenía su respuesta, solo esperaba q el se conectara. Sus papas de Katnis habían salido a visitar a sus demás familiares, quedando ella sola hasta la noche.

Ese dia de pura chiripa Peeta se conecto en la tardecita, el esperando a q Katnis le dijera algo sobre su propuesta, se desespero y el fue directo, le pregunto que si ya lo había pensado y ella respondió q si, el le pregunto q si podía ir a su casa y dijo q si q no había problema

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el ya estaba afuera gritando su nombre para que saliera.

Algo nerviosa Katnis sale y se sientan en la banqueta por un buen rato, hablando de infinidad de cosas.

Ya era tiempo de q ella se preparara para el tae kwon do y aun tenia q hacer quehaceres antes de irse, así q empezó a despedirse.

-perdón tengo q irme, es hora de ir a entrenar

-¿tan temprano?-ya eran las 6:55 y ella entraba a las 7, en realidad ya se le hacia muy tarde- antes quisiera preguntarte algo'

Un poco nerviosa Katnis asiente, como diciéndole si, ¿q pasa?

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

…

Hola esta es la primera historia q escribo, espero q les haya gustado, perdón por las faltas de ortografía q llegasen a encontrar, estoy trabajando en eso jaja, espero me dejen sus comentarios n.n … gracias


End file.
